


Dashing Through The Snow

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Mission Fic, No Smut, Protective Bucky Barnes, Snow, WinterShock - Freeform, any excuse to get Bucky shirtless, maybe later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Darcy makes a dumb mistake on a mission but never fear - there's Bucky, hot chocolate, and a compromising position!





	

“So, when do we get to tag this asshole?” Darcy asked, slumping down on her front into the soft snow and making it crunch loudly as she tried to get comfy. 

Bucky turned to her, teeth gritted in annoyance at the noise she was making.

Darcy held her gloved palms up in apology and changed her voice to a whisper. “Okay Mr Serious, I know, no chit chat.” 

They lay on the snowy bank which was partially sheltered by the edge of the pine forest, looking down on a cabin that was barely within sight. They'd hiked for about 10 kilometres from the quinjet to find the target. 

“But how come Romanov gets to make sassy quips on missions and not me?” Darcy whispered.

Bucky said nothing but the roll of his eyes and slight increase in the white mist escaping from the bottom of his mask said it all. They lay there for another couple of hours, Darcy putting at least some of her recent training to use and trying hard not to fidget. This wasn't so bad she thought, it was a bright, clear day, the view was pretty and to top it off she knew there would be steaming hot chocolate waiting for them when they got back to the jet. They just had to wait on their mark leaving the cabin. Bucky had already confirmed he was in there, all he had to do was hit him with a tracker while Darcy kept watch, just in case. Only a small amount of skin on her face was exposed but Darcy basked in the heat that was coming from the weak winter sun, lightly closing her eyes for a few minutes before being jostled and opening them to find Bucky waving a protein bar in her face. She took it out of the non-crinkly wrapper and they ate in silence still waiting.

The shadows grew longer and soon the sun began its' dip below the horizon. The shade of the forest behind them had been casting them in darkness for a little while now, and Darcy was starting to feel a little chilly. Perhaps foolishly she thought the mission wouldn't take that long, maybe in hindsight she should have layered her thermals on but they were so hot when walking she couldn't handle being hot, sweaty and disgusting when having to lie right next to the Winter Soldier. 

Speaking of whom, there was the slightest muffled crunch of snow as Bucky got to his feet, cat-like in a squat. “I'm heading down Lewis, you clear on what to do?”

Darcy peered down at the cabin through her bins. The smoke had stopped coming out of the chimney. She looked up at him and smiled as much as she could with her own mask covering half her face.

“Sure. I got your back Buckaroo.”

Bucky cocked an eyebrow before making his way silently down the slope, blending into the darkening shadows. Darcy shivered, damn it was cold.

~ ~ ~

She watched Bucky slinking closer to the cabin, still so far away, but he had to get closer than they were to be able to plant the combined tracker and microphone on the mark's skin. Difficult when anyone up here would be wrapped up to the nines but it was deployed via a small gun. Being hit barely felt like a drop of ice water on the back of your neck but this was why Bucky had to get close to the house – so the mark would think it was exactly that. 

Darcy wiggled her toes in her boots and her fingers in her gloves, they were feeling a bit tingly. Suddenly, the sound of hail pattering off her hood filled her ears. She checked on Bucky again. She could _just_ make him out through the falling hail, he had crouched behind a tree and was waiting again. Darcy tried to keep wriggling and keep some blood flowing through her freezing extremities. 'C'mon guy hurry the fuck up'. 

She heard the snowmobile engine start up and the mark plowing his way in the opposite direction. As she shakily lifted the binoculars to track Bucky's ascent back up through the edge of the forest she let out a light sigh of relief. This wasn't a particularly dangerous assignment but it never hurt to be careful.  
When Bucky got back to her perch he put out his hand and hauled her to her numb feet. Her teeth were chattering. 

“I seem to remember someone promising me hot cocoa if the mission came off without a hitch?” He drawled. Darcy just nodded, following him on automatic steps as they started their hike back to the jet. 

~ ~ ~

The bay door pulled closed and Bucky immediately began shucking off his wet tactical gear and armour, stripping down to the black thermals he was wearing. Meanwhile Darcy still stood where she had stopped, shivering, teeth still chattering, unable to move her fingers. Bucky turned to see her and frowned. 

“Lewis? C'mon get that stuff off, it's freezing and wet.” 

Darcy blinked at him, he only exposed part of her face almost as white as the snow outside. Bucky went to her, unbuckling her face mask. “Lewis, say something.”

“S-s-sss-something.” Darcy chattered. 

“Shit.” Bucky started unzipping her parka and clicking open the belt that held her taser, throwing them to the side. “C'mon Lewis help me out here...” He pulled off her gloves and she winced as the warmer air of the inside of the jet caused the veins in her fingers to swell and hurt. Bucky huffed as he felt how ice-cold her hands were, shrugging off her jacket and seeing that she was only wearing a Pokemon t-shirt under it.

“Fuck Lewis where the fuck are your thermals?!” He tossed her jacket away and started undoing her pants. “Shit I'm sorry Darce but we gotta get you warmed up.” 

Darcy just stood there shivering with her arms wrapped around her damp shirt, going pliant as Bucky deftly removed her boots and socks and lifted her out of her trousers. As she stood on wobbly legs he rubbed at the sides of her arms and legs trying to warm her. 

“H-h-h-hhh...” was all she could manage.

He lifted her up front into the cockpit, grabbing a fleece blanket from one of the storage lockers on the way. After bundling her up like a burrito he set her down in the co-pilot chair and hurriedly began heating up the hot chocolate they had both been anticipating for hours. 

“B-b-b-b-Bucky” Darcy managed to stutter out as he returned with two massive travel mugs full of steaming milky cocoa. He put them down and to her surprise, peeled off his undershirt baring his broad and well-muscled chest. She was even more surprised when he unwrapped her from the blanket and pulled her on to his lap as he sat back in the chair, clutching her to his body. 

“Okay doll, no time for niceties, this is the best way to stop you getting hypothermia.” He roughly rucked up her shirt and winced as her icy skin pressed against his heat. Fucking hell was he hot. Darcy let her fingers snake around his neck as she hugged into the warmth he provided, it was oh-so-good after the long, long cold trek where she thought she was gonna die but was too proud to say anything. What an idiot. Now her lack of self-care had put her commanding officer in this embarrassing position and she was probably gonna be banned from helping out on any more missions. She let out a disappointed sigh and then a soft yelp as she felt Bucky tighten his hold on her, rubbing at her legs and toes trying to warm them. 

He leaned forward to flip on the autopilot back to the Avengers base, and grabbed one of the mugs. 

“Here, Darce, drink some of this, c'mon.” He encouraged her to wrap both her hands around it, stroking over them with his own as she took a few sips before laying her head back down against him. She could hear and feel his heart beating strongly, a little too fast maybe, but she found herself unable to keep her eyes open to ask him if it was just a supersoldier thing before she drifted off surrounded by his warmth. 

~ ~ ~

Darcy was woken by the mechanical sound of the bay door opening, followed by footsteps up the ramp. It was only when she became aware of her half-nakedness and the ever-so-slightly compromising position she was in – ie. clinging to a certain also half-naked and totally ripped assassin – that she jumped to her feet and clung to the blanket that had been draped around her as she watched Captain Rogers approach, weaving through the discarded clothes that were strewn across the floor with a cocky grin plastered to his face that she so badly wanted to punch off. 

“Mornin' Lewis!” He drawled, catching Bucky's eye over her shoulder, Steve made to wink at him but Bucky shook his head gently and smiled. 

Darcy stooped to gather up her clothes and boots as she made her way back towards to complex. “It's okay Cap, I learned my lesson, won't do it again. Wear proper protection next time, yadda yadda, is breakfast on...?” As she disappeared from the back of the jet Steve whipped round to face Bucky.

“Buck what the – Did you, did you two...?”

Bucky stood up, reaching to put his undershirt back on. “Tsk Rogers, a true gentleman never tells, you know that.” He smiled again punching Steve's shoulder as he passed on his way to gather up his gear. “You heard her, she learned her lesson. Reminds me a bit of you y'know. Mission went fine by the way.”

“Uh, good...?”

Steve was left standing on his own in the jet wondering what the fuck he'd missed this time.


End file.
